Un regalo de navidad Mi Estrella de Hielo
by Seiya-Moon
Summary: cuantas veces no hemos escrito aquella carta de navidad deseando que te regalen el mejor de los regalos.


_**U/A Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeushi**_

**Un regalo en Navidad**

_Mi Estrella de Hielo_.

_**Serena POV**_

Cuantas veces no hemos pensado en esa persona ideal, en ese príncipe azul, ese ser perfecto.

Creo que desde niñas nos inculcaban que en algún lugar, no muy lejano esta esa persona tan deseada, esa persona que solo te pertenecerá, que te complementara y te llevara en todos los sentidos.

Sí, lo acepto; soy culpable en creer en todas esas cursilerías.

Cuantas navidades en mi adolescencia escribí, pequeñas cartas a Papa Noel pidiéndole con toda mi fe, conocer a ese ser tan especial que llenara por completo mi vida de amor y de felicidad.

Es gracioso ahora que lo recuerdo bien. En una Navidad sin saber el por que, lo describí a él. A mi ser perfecto.

Si no me equivoco lo describí físicamente, no recuerdo si en el momento en el que lo describí ya era de día o si era de noche, pero lo que si recuerdo en haber descrito aun ángel.

**************************Recuerdos*******************************

Mirando la ventana y viendo pasar de los autos pensaba en como tenia que ser esa persona. Su mirada debe destellar por amor al verme y a través de ellos poder observar mi propio reflejo y a la vez poder divagar su alma.

Al mirar la luna, termino esa reflexión con un profundo suspiro.

Al llegar a casa, corrí como si estuviera en una maratón, afuera del auto hacia mucho frío. Entre a mi cuarto y me puse lo mas cómoda posible, tome una chaqueta, agarre un par de hojas de mi viejo diario y un bolígrafo.

Cuando me disponía salir de casa, mi madre me detuvo.

¡OH!, si, olvidaba; cada noche antes de salir debo de sacar la basura de casa, esto era primordial para mi madre.

Apurada tome las bolsas de las suaves manos de mi madre y las coloques en el cesto fuera de casa, sacudí mis manos con los pantalones y me dirigí al pequeño parque ubicado al lado de mi casa.

Era perfecto, no había ni un alma alrededor. Estaba sola; era el parque, la noche, las estrellas y yo.

El paisaje era mágico, no había mucha naturaleza pero me conformaba con la poca vegetación alrededor, lo único que importaba era el sentir de la cercanía de la Navidad y en el aire se podía respirar su llegada. Las luces titilaban y cambiaban al son de los temas navideños. Las casas totalmente decoradas y alumbradas a su esplendor. Me sentía en las Vegas Navideñas, aunque esta ciudad a sido inventada, solo existía en mi imaginación.

Me acerque a las pequeñas escalares y me pose en aquellos fríos escalones de cemento. Di un suspiro y comencé a redactar aquella carta dirigida al señor barbudo como el algodón y panzón como un almohadón.

* * *

24 de diciembre 2001

Querido Santa Claus.

Esta navidad te pido una sola cosa. Quiero encontrar la felicidad eterna, como lo hicieron mis padres.

Deseo con todo mi corazón encontrar a esa persona ideal, ese alguien que me haga suspirar, que cuando este junto a el, me haga olvidar que existen los problemas, que tome mi mano y me rescate cuando me encuentre en la oscuridad.

Que con solo mirarme haga bailar mi corazón al ritmo de la más hermosa melodía.

Quiero que ese alguien me haga llorar de amor y que la mayoría de mis lagrimas sean producto de las tantas sonrisas que me habrás robado y que al momento de sonreír sienta que mi piel este apunto de ceder por tanta alegría que me darás.

Quiero que me ame mas de lo que lo amo a el y que al despertar me regale el mas dulce de los besos.

* * *

Al terminar de escribir mire al cielo y me encontré con la mas hermosa estrella de hielo y que me hace pensar en encontrarte.

_**Serena POV**_

De esa modo pasaron un sin fin de navidades y a pesar de que nunca llegaba aquel regalo soñado, nunca perdí la esperanza y solo me bastaba el consolarme diciendo

"No debe ser mi momento"

Hace muchos años atrás creo que uno 3 o 4 años, ya en realidad ni recuerdo; lo conocí a el. Al inicio no congeniamos, pero con el transcurso del tiempo el aprendió de mi como yo de el. Pero lo que realmente no sabia, es que me vendió oro por barro. O simplemente yo misma me cree una ilusión de lo que yo quería que fuera el.

Se llamaba Darien Chiba, era un chico vivas; era el alma de las fiestas, increíblemente a todos simpatizaba pero cuando éramos solo los 2, se convertía en otra persona. Una persona fría, creo que preferiría abrazarme al hielo que abrazarme a el; pero que podía hacer ¿Alejarme? ¡No!, seria incapaz, a pesar de que muchos me lo decían; pero lo que no saben ellos y nunca entenderían que yo lo amaba, con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Muchas veces sentada en ese mismo parque, el mismo lugar en el que desee que se cumplieran mis sueños, me sentaba junto a mi amigo.

Mi amigo inseparable, mi comadreja, su nombre es Seiya. Es increíble como sonrío con solo pronunciar su nombre. Pero ese no es el caso; les sigo contando.

*****************************Recuerdos***************************

Sentados en el tobogán del parque Seiya me aconsejaba, más bien me ordenaba que dejara al imbecil de mi novio. Recuerdo muy bien sus palabras.

- Serena, ¿acaso eres masoquista? ¿Como puedes seguir estando con el? Seiya pasaba su mano por su negra cabellera, mostrando un poco de… ¿Frustración?

- Lo se, Seiya, pero no lo puedo evitar, lo quiero mucho y se me es imposible separarme de el. Ya se que me vas a decir. Que soy una tonta. ¿Verdad?

- Si y no. Sabes, no te voy a reprochar más, pero sube los ánimos. Eres muy hermosa para estar así. Además, te ves muy linda cuando lloras tus mejillas se sonrojan y mato por ver como arrugas tu pequeña nariz al enojar.

- Seiya… no seas malo, le dije sonriendo.

- Ves ahora si estas mucho mejor. Te ves realmente linda cabeza de bombón.

- ¡Basta! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. Solo atine hacerle pucheros, para que me dejara en paz.

- Ay amiga jamás vas a cambiar verdad, ven con tío Seiya que te va dar un abrazote de consolación.

**Recuerdo** muy bien que Seiya me abrazaba, mientras yo me apoyaba en su pecho y solo me disponía a sonreír "Solo tu puedes sacarme de todas las tristezas"

Después de ese momento, Seiya me contaba cada una de sus conquistas, pero algo incomoda por el tema lo interrumpí y le cambie la conversación.

- Seiyita, cuéntame ¿que hiciste ayer? Me quede esperándote. Le reclame con los brazos cruzados.

- Ayer, Mmm… claro ahora lo recuerdo, Salí con Amy. La lleve a cenar y a caminar al parque. Perdóname Sere, pero recuerda que te dije que te avisaba si hacíamos algo.

- Es verdad, pero al menos hubieras llamado y yo no esperaba tu llamado y buscaba con quien hacer algo. Después de ese momento, el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que decidí romperlo nuevamente. – Veo que te la pasas bien con ella, tanto así que ya ni te acuerdas de tu amiga.

- Que dices Serena. Cuando me llamaba por mi nombre me preocupaba, por que solo tenia un significado, estaba enojado.

- No he tenido tiempo de la casa voy a la facultad y bueno se me dio esta oportunidad de salir con Amy.

No se porque pero me molestaba mucho la idea de verlos juntos cenando.

- Serena se que te sientes sola y mas con las ruptura con Darien. Se que te apoyaste en mi, pero es hora de que salgas y conozcas a otras personas, no quiero que dependas de mi.

Escuchar lo que dijo me dejo atónita.

- No seas tontita Sere, yo te quiero mucho. Aunque un 85 % de las veces no te soporto y me sacas de mis casillas y para el colmo, me lo dijo jalando mis redondos cachetes.

- ¿Y el otro 15%? Le pregunte intrigada.

- Pues ese otro 15 % te quiero. Esto último me lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

_**Serena POV**_

Chicos siendo sincera, después de contarles esto ultimo. ¿No sienten duda por la reacción de el?, ¿que piensan? Ya me imagino que pensaran

"Bueno Serena; tu y Seiya tienen una linda amistad"

Gente, ¡Hello, reaccionen! Allí esta el problema, esa pequeña palabra "Amistad" Como me carcome esa palabra y su significado.

El piensa que yo dependo de el. ¡Hello! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Como me gustaría entrar en su minúsculo cerebro y decirle Seiya Tonto. No quiero estar con otra persona, solo quiero estar junto a ti.

No por que busco un reemplazo, es por que me gustas. Pero no…el es tan lento que no entiende mis indirectas.

Pero les seré sincera, tengo miedo de confesarle lo que realmente siento.

Quisiera decirle que no quiero verlo con Amy ni con ninguna otra.

Que quiero ser dueña de su sonrisa. Pero claro, yo; Serena no me atrevo y la respuesta simple a eso, es por que Soy una COBARDE.

* * *

**Volvamos con aquel momento**, en el que le reclamaba atención a mi Seiya.

Después de caminar por un largo tiempo aleje mi mirada hacia el mar e interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio le pregunte.

Seiya…

Dime, cabeza de bombón

¿ Que harás para estas Navidades?

Pues tengo pensado pasarlo con Amy y unos amigos. Van hacer una tremenda fiesta.

Cuando escuche su respuesta me quería echar a morir. Cerré mis puños, esta realmente dolida por la noticia. _¿Como va pasar la Navidad con esa?_

- ¿Te ocurre algo Bombón? El solo me miraba extrañado por mi reacción.

- Eh, no. Solo pude articular eso. Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba que preguntarle.

- Seiya veo, que vas enserio con Amy. Estas de novio y no me comentaste nada. Al cuestionarle mi tono sonaba algo molesto, por mas que trataba de disimular no podía.

- De donde sacas eso Serena, ella y yo solo salimos y nos agradamos, solo eso. Y pasaremos las fiestas juntos por que el organizador de la fiesta es amigo en común.

Me mordí el labio inferir nuevamente al escuchar su respuesta. En parte me quede tranquila con su respuesta, ya que uno no pasa la navidad con cualquier persona, solo se pasa junto a alguien especial. Es lo que pienso y creo.

- Y tu bombón, ¿que harás?

- Lo de siempre, cenar con mis padres, repartir regalos, ver los fuegos artificiales y después a dormir.

El solo sonrío al escuchar mi respuesta. Mmm lo veía pensativo. Hasta que levemente abrió sus labios y me dijo.

- Me supongo que harás lo de siempre.

- ¿Como lo de siempre? No entendía, a que se refería.

- Pues a tu tradición navideña, tontita. Claro. Lo de escribirle a Santa y pedirle tu mas anhelado sueño. Un sueño, que desde que te conozco siempre me privaste en saberlo. - -- ¿Cuando me lo dirás? Me lo dijo de una manera que me dejo confusa. _¿Será solo curiosidad lo que sentirá?_

- En este momento no puedo decírtelo, no sabes que si uno revela sus sueños estos probablemente no se cumplan. Algún día lo sabrás.

- Pero cuando lo sabre.

- Cuando Papa Noel, se apiade de mí y me cumpla con mi regalo. Este año me porte bien, seguro me premiara, dije esto con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bueno espero que se así, por que muero de curiosidad por saber que tanto escribes y le pides al cielo. aunque tengo un presentimiento.

- Así ¿cual?

- No creo te apremie el viejo barrigón. Para mí este año has sido más insoportable que los otros años pasados. Uy que rabia sentía al escucharlo, por que me lo decía con una sonrisa de burla.

- Que malo eres, te odio Seiya.

_**Serena POV**_

Recuerdo que jugábamos a decir lo tanto que nos odiábamos, pero muy muy dentro de mi ser, esa palabra llevaba otro significado: Cariño, Amor, Confianza y un Te quiero.

Así pasaron los días y llego el día mas esperado la noche de Navidad. Como amo esta fecha y cuantas veces desee pasarlas junto a el, compartir y revivirle aquel espíritu navideño que el tanto perdió con el pasar de los años.

- Feliz Navidad gritábamos todos en casa. Entre risas, bromas, regalos y vino de por medio se dio finalizada la noche buena, y con un beso de buenas noches todos se despidieron.

No podía creer que un año más, me sentía sola. Si analizamos mi situación, nunca la pasaba sola estaba con mi familia, pero me sentía sola por dentro, me hacia falta ese alguien especial. Quería estar con alguien, quería estar con el.

Tome mi abrigo y me dirigí al parque como todo año lleve mi carta y recostada al tobogán mire al cielo y solo pronuncie "Ya no quiero soñar, quiero que sea real"

Suspire y camine por el parque, me abroche el abrigo, por que empezaba hacer más frío.

-Como pude olvidar mis guantes, odio perderlos, todos los años sucede lo mismo. Hacia tanto frío que empecé a frotar mis manos para así recibir un poco de calor.

Camine hacia aquel árbol navideño, era hermoso y enorme, me llenaba de paz con solo admirarlo. Después de esto solo pude pronunciar "Feliz Navidad Seiya" estaba cabizbaja, no había podido comunicarme con el, las líneas telefónicas estaban saturadas y no escucharlo me ponía realmente mal.

Me acerco mas al vistoso árbol y lo examino con cuidado y detenimiento hasta que logra llamar mi atención un hermoso destello entre una de las ramas, al acercarme pude visualizar un lindo y delicado adorno navideño era una estrella fugaz de cristal, era mágico el juego de luces que irradiaba me traía tranquilidad y me atrapaba era simplemente lo mas bello que había visto.

Amarrado a ella se encontraba un sobre rojo. Estaba dirigido a mí. No salía de mi asombro con lo que veía. El sobre estaba acompañado con un pequeño bolso y hurgando dentro de el pude obtener los mas hermoso guantes rosados que podían a ver, los guantes llevaban una pequeña nota que decía: "Seguro los perdiste nuevamente" me sonríe al leerlo, era increíble como me conocía.

Tome la otra carta, seguro era una clásica tarjeta de feliz navidad, esas típicas que me envía Seiya. Pero al leerlo no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto cada una de esas palabras. Seguro se había equivocado de carta y la mía se la habrá dado a otra persona.

* * *

**Mi querida estrella;**

No puedo dejar de pensarte, desde el primer día que te vi, me enamore de tu sonrisa

Y de tu carisma singular.

Ya no quiero ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas, a lo único que esas lágrimas sean por mí.

Solo deseo y quiero amarte.

Y como toda noche buena, no dejo de pedirle al cielo que me ames, como lo amas a el-

Eres mi pequeña fugaz, cuando te veo pasar poso en ti todos mis deseos y anhelos.

Y te pido que vengas a mí.

Siempre tuyo.

Pasa una Feliz Navidad.

* * *

Cuando termine de leer la carta, mire para todos lados con desesperación, quería saber si era el o si era una mala broma o quizás pienso que es el, pero en realidad es otra persona. ¿Quien me habrá mandado aquella hermosa confesión?

Cuando mire el sobre había algo más. Se encontraba otra hoja, al abrirla en ella estaba plasmada la letra de una canción titulada.

_**Estrellas de Hielo**_

_**Noches en vela y aunque me duela, lo tengo que aceptar**_

_**Ya no puedo dejar, de pensarte.**_

_**Días enteros, se que te quiero;**_

_**Y no lo puedo negar, yo no puedo dejar de pensarte.**_

_**Yo no quiero soñar, no…**_

_**Necesito pensar… No quiero despertar.**_

_**Aunque no creas, no puedo olvidarte**_

_**Y no quiero soñar, por que daría todo por besarte**_

_**.**_

_**Y miro al cielo, estrellas de hielo**_

_**Que me hacen pensar, **_

_**Yo no puedo evitar recordarte.**_

_**Yo no quiero soñar, no…**_

_**Necesito pensar… No quiero despertar**_

_**Necesito…. Quererte**_

_**Necesito.... Soñarte**_

_**Necesito…. Pensarte**_

_**Necesito…. Amarte**_

_**Estoy cantando lo que puedo hablar,**_

_**Pues no tengo el valor, talvez tenga temor**_

_**De arriesgarme.**_

_**Y miro al cielo, estrellas de hielo**_

_**Que me hacen pensar, **_

_**Yo no puedo evitar recordarte.**_

_**Yo no quiero soñar, no…**_

_**Necesito pensar… No quiero despertar**_

_**Solo alguien me puede salvar…**_

_**Y eres Tú…**_

_**Serena POV**_

Allí estaba el, salio detrás del árbol, las luces reflejaban su rostro, lo hacían parecer a…. Un Ángel. A mi ser perfecto, A mi salvador, que tanto soñé y espere.

Se acerco a mí, junto a su guitarra y continuo cantándome aquella melodía.

Me sentí sumergida dentro de una burbuja. En nuestra burbuja solo éramos el y yo.

Cuando termino la melodía, mis lágrimas se hicieron presente, lo miraba con cara de no entender nada y el solo me observaba con cara apenada diciéndome, no aguantaba mas.

Allí estaba el, frente a mi declarándome su amor. Era tan perfecto el momento que hasta pensé que todo era producto de mi imaginación. Y como no pensarlo si soy experta en soñar despierta.

Pero al sentir sus dedos calidos secar mis lagrimas lo entendí. Cerré lo mas que pude mis ojos, no quería que desapareciera cuando volviera abrirlos nuevamente, pero en segundos y el temor de que todo sea una fantasía se esfumo, al sentir el mas dulce, calido y tierno de los besos. Cuando separe mis labios de los suyos, me miro fijamente y pronuncio "Te Amo, mi dulce Bombón"

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, no lo podía evitar estaba feliz, tanto así que me colgué en su cuello.

- Bombón, cuidado, vas hacer que cai….ga

Ya era demasiado tarde, estábamos los dos en el suelo mirándonos, se veía hermoso sus mejillas estaban rosas, se notaba lo apenado y avergonzado que estaba. Era increíble como podíamos sintonizarnos con nuestras miradas.

- Eres un Idiota, Seiya, creí.. Que no me que…rias, Idiota, me salía una lagrima cuando le dije esto.

**Serena POV**

No pude mas con la situación, necesitaba probar mas de el y le robe un beso. Lo más delicioso del beso que fue robado, por primera vez hice lo que tanto soñé, robarle aquel beso y probar sus carnosos labios. Sentí como sus brazos me hacían prisionera de el. La nieve empezó hacernos compañía el cielo estaba impregnado de el y después de quedarnos sin aliento, me separe de el, bese su frente y rozando sus labios con los míos le conteste.

"Yo también Te Amo mi estrella fugaz" siempre lo hice, el atino a besar mi nariz que tanto le gustaba y con una sonrisa me volvió a besar.

- bombón, podrías decirme que tanto pides cada noche de navidad, esta pregunta me la hacia arqueando una ceja. Se veía muy cómico de verdad moría de la curiosidad en saberlo.

- Cada Navidad pedía por ti y se me cumplió. Eres tú mi complemento. El causante de que cada día aparezca una pequeña arruga en mi rostro por sonreír tanto. Eres tu el único que puede hacer danzar mi corazón. Pedí por ti y siempre te tuve y no me había dado cuenta.

- Bombón… y siempre estaré para ti. Termino de decir la frase.

**Serena POV**

Así fue como paso todo. Ven, hace años atrás diría, que niña tan ingenua y soñadora. Otros me decían deja de perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Pero como pueden ver, los sueños por mas imposibles los veas, se hacen realidad y aquí estoy celebrando nuevamente bajo ese mismo árbol celebrando la Navidad junto a mi estrella fugaz, junto a mi príncipe azul.

*************************En el Presente**********************************

Feliz Navidad numero 12 mi hermosa Estrella de Hielo. Besándome al finalizar el brindis.

Besas muy rico amor, jamás me cansaría de tus besos. Feliz Navidad mi Estrella Fugaz.

Te amare por siempre, Mi dulce bombón.

Ya saben nunca olviden, jamás dejen de soñar, por que en el momento menos esperado se hará realidad.

**FIN…..**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE PASEN UNA LINDA NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

**ESTE ES UN REGALITO QUE QUIERO DARLE A CADA UNA DE USTEDES.**

**PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS**

**ASI SABRE QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE CORTITO Y SI QUISIERAN UN FIC COMPLETO DE EL.**


End file.
